Vampire Blood
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: CHAPTER 6 IS UP! Please R&R. Yami's a vampire and now he's turned someone. And now it seems as though the hunter is becoming the hunted. That's all I'll say.. read to find out.
1. Vampire Blood

A/N: Hey, minna-san, it's me Hotaru. Another ficcie here for you. In this fic there are a few characters in which you would know nothing about. There's Yoko and Miyu (you will find them in my story called Ancient Past), Miranda, and Miyu's foster father. (This might help - Miyu Subari: Dark blue hair and blue eyes, Yoko Takeshi: Blonde hair and green eyes [Yoko - created by Lucky Ruti], Miranda Ame [pronounced a-may] - White hair and blue eyes. As for the foster father, I haven't quite given him an appearance.) Hope that helps at least a little, though, many of you probably don't read the little author notes now do ya? Oh well, enjoy.

Vampire Blood 

Chapter 1

"Miyu! Miranda! Tea! Yoko!" Each of the four girls turned upon hearing their names to find Joey and others running up to them.

"Hai, Jou-kun?" Tea chirped, blushing. Joey, with one hand behind his head, took a deep breath.

"Uhh...we were wondering if you guys wanted to hang wit us," Joey said, giving them his usual grin. You know, the one that stretches across his face.

"Is that all you wanted to ask," Miranda inquired, brushing her white bangs aside.

"Well, yeah." The girls sighed. There was a school dance tomorrow night and they were hoping that they would ask them to it. Joey pulled his arm around Tea's neck, hanging on her. "C'mon, Tea. Maybe we can go to Burger Word." Tea glared. 

"You don't like living, do you, Joey Wheeler!?"

"Hey, calm down, Tea. You know I'm just playin'."

"Hey, I know this is off the subject but are any of you boys going to the dance tomorrow night," Miyu asked, hoping Ryou would ask Miranda. They were good friends to her and she knew they both liked each other. They were just too shy. She wanted them to be happy.

Upon asking, Ryou turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Well, I am," replied the white haired teen.

"Me, too," Tristan and Yugi said in unison, earning a glance from each other. Joey paused, looking at Tea.

"Well, I was hoping you would go with me, Tea."

"R-really? I-I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go with me."

"Of course I will," she cried, throwing her arms around him.

"Well, one down," Yoko whispered to Miyu, who nodded.

"Wait, you aren't going to embarrass me or something, are you," Tea questioned.

"Iie! Now why would you think that!" Joey exclaimed, panicked. They all laughed as Joey sweatdropped.

---

From a distance in the shadows, a figure was watching the group. He had been watching them for several days since he'd found them. One of the girls were destined to be with him. He just needed to find out which one. He knew it wasn't the little white haired angel. It had to be one of the other three. The blood-eyed figure disappeared, determined to find out which one was his destiny.

Who is this mysterious figure? Will the guys ask the girls to the dance? Well, you'll just have to see in chapter 2, ne? 

To Be Continued...

A/N: Gomen nasai! I know it's short but good things come to those who wait. And as we all know I, Hotaru Sasaki the Demon Goddess, always come up with more and more fics for your entertainment. Keep in mind: It's all for you. ^_^


	2. Dates for the Dance

Vampire Blood

Chapter 2

The next day in math, Miranda was pretending to do work when a note was placed on her desk. She looked at the girl who sat in front of her to find her pointing at a blushing Ryou. She opened the note and smiled. She simply looked at Ryou and nodded, then watched as he relaxed. 

---

"No one's asked me," Yoko sighed, walking home with Miyu.

"Seto tried... and failed miserably. Hey, Yoko, why don't you go with me." Yoko sweatdropped and gave her a look. "Oh, come on! I'm not going to be your 'date'. I'm just a friend who wants to hang out with a friend." Yoko sighed.

"I dunno. I'm not sure I really want to go anymore."

"How come? Because I asked you?"

"Iie!"

"You don't love me," Miyu teased. They both giggled unaware of the being in the tree above them. "So you'll come?"

"Okay, but only because I know you wouldn't let it go if I didn't." Miyu nodded. "Well, ja ne."

"Ja ne," Miyu chirped, walking in a different direction.

---

"Taidame!"

"Hey, Miyu, How was school?"

"Boring as usual," she said, giving her foster father a peck on the cheek. "Are you working tonight?"

"'Fraid so. I might even be working late."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I'm going to a dance at school tonight."

"Really? Says who?" he asked, giving her a grin.

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding. I'm just kidding. So what do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever you don't burn," she called.

"Hey, watch it." Miyu giggled. Outside in a tree next to the window, the dark figure watched his destiny. As he watched her, he felt as though he had met her already long ago. It began to nag at him but his memories wouldn't tell him. Though, he was determined to remember. Pushing all other thoughts aside, he decided to meet her at the dance. He jumped down gracefully from the tree and headed to the school to wait.

To Be Continued....

A/N: Again... gomen nasai! It's short, I know. It'll get better, don't worry and don't hurt me. Onegai! *Hotaru covers her head with her arms hoping that something isn't thrown at her. Looks around and sighs*

Yami: What are you doing?

Hotaru: What's it look like? I'm trying not to get killed. 

Yami: Aren't you a demon goddess?

Hotaru: Hai.

Yami: Then you won't die.

Hotaru: True, but that won't stop the pain. *Looks at readers* There will be more. I promise. *Hangs arm around Yami's neck and gives V-sign*


	3. Party Time

Vampire Blood

Chapter 3

"Ja mataa, Miyu. Don't stay out late. I'd like it if you were home before me."

"I'll try. Ja ne," she called down.

"Aren't you going to kiss me good-bye?"

"Gomen, but I have to hurry. Aishteru." Her father sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, and I don't want to find a boy when I come home."

"Nani!!" He laughed.

"Ja ne, Miyu." He left, closing the door. Miyu glared at the door as she came down. She knew if he had seen what she was wearing he probably wouldn't have let her go. She was wearing leather pants with a leather belly top. Also, she was wearing tip less gloves and low-cut boots. Her entire outfit was black and she kept her dark blue hair down. After checking herself in the mirror, she left, locking the door behind her.

---

"Hey, Miyu....Whoa!" Joey had seen her behind him and noticed her belly shirt. "No offense," he said, putting his arm around Tea, "but where's your 'shirt'?" She glared, turning red from anger.

"Offense taken!"

"Joey, apologize!" Tea scolded, swatting him lightly.

"Gomen."

"Hey, guys," Yugi said, walking up.

"I don't know why we bothered coming, Yuge. It's not like we have dates," Tristan said.

"So? I don't have a date either," Miyu said as Yoko walked up to the group. The two boys stared at her. "Nani?"

"You don't have a date."

"Well, nobody worth it asked me," she replied.

"Who asked you?" Yugi inquired, having a pretty good guess as to who it was.

"Seto." They all nodded. Miyu's eyes shifted behind them. "Aww! They are so kawaii together!" The rest of the group turned to see Ryou and Miranda walking up hand-in-hand.

"Oh! Hey, guys," Ryou said shyly, immediately turning red. Yoko walked up next to Miranda.

"When did he ask you?"

"During math class in a note."

"Ryou!" Ryou jumped, startled by Miyu's voice.

"N-nani?"

"You didn't ask her face-to-face?" Ryou put his hand behind his head as Miyu crossed her arms, waiting for his response.

"Uh...well, I-I just.....well," he was pretty much at a loss for words. Miranda giggled, leaning her head on Ryou 's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm not mad."

"Miyu is," Ryou whined. Miyu gave an evil grin which was replaced by a scowl as she felt a pair of arms encircle themselves around her waist.

"How are you this evening, Miyu," came the eerie voice that gave the poor girl a chill.

"Get off me. NOW!"

"Ohh....feisty."

"Seto Kaiba, get off me now," she hissed. He let go, smiling. 

"Well..... I must say, Miyu-chan, I really like your outfit." She watched as Seto eyed her clothes. Everyone sweatdropped. 

"Don't you dare call me 'Miyu-chan', got it?" He smiled. At this point, Yugi decided to cut in and change the subject.

"So. Can we go in now, guys?"

"Hai. I want to lose myself in the crowd," Miyu murmured turning and walking in. The others followed suit with even larger sweatdrops formed on the sides of their heads. Seto smiled, knowing he had gotten to her.

"You will be mine, Miyu. You just wait," he said as he went in after them.

"Not if I get her first," the mysterious figure said, following.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Mysterious Figure

Vampire Blood

Chapter 4 

Inside the huge room it was pretty much pitch black except for the lights dancing on the walls and ceiling. At one end of the room were a load of speakers and stereo equipment where the DJ was operating the music. People were everywhere dancing or attempting to chat. In another section were tables and chairs. The gang grabbed a table, sitting down. Being there was only one chair left Miyu put her feet up so if Seto came by he couldn't sit next to her. A new song started.

"Hey! They're playing 'Perfect World'! I love this song," Miyu started humming.

"Hey, Ryou! Why don't you dance with Miranda." It wasn't a question. Yoko smiled as Ryou turned to look at her.

"Nani?"

"You heard me. Dance with Miranda." He sighed, nervous. Ryou wasn't like Joey, would embarrass himself to no end and not care.

"Miranda, would you like to dance?"

"Okay." Ryou sweatdropped, feeling uneasy. He took her hand and they walked out into the crowd, quickly becoming lost.

"Two down," Tristan started. 

"Two to go," Yoko finished. Joey looked up as Tea began blushing.

"Nani," Joey asked, looking at Tea red face. She just shook her head wildly then laughed nervously, becoming redder. Joey blinked, confused of course. "Okay. Well, you want a soda, Tea?" She nodded as he got up. "What kind?"

"Sprite, please."

"Miyu?"

"Pepsi, please." 

"Yo, Yuge. Tristan, come with me."

"Alright."

"Sure," Tristan said, getting up. "Would you like one, Yoko?"

"Hai, Sprite, please," she chirped. Nodding, the three walked off. Tea glared at the others girls.

"Are you trying to embarrass me!?"

"We don't have to try," Yoko started.

"We just are," Miyu began singing to 'Get Along' which was now playing. "Aremo shitai, koremo shitai. Onna no ko ni mietatte. Yudan shitara jigoku iki yo. Jama wa sasenaikara." She was cut off by hearing a deep mysterious voice.

"Is this seat taken," the red eyed boy asked. Miyu looked up at him, then down at her feet, and moved them. He smiled and sat next to her. She blinked and could feel herself blushing. "Konnichiwa, I'm Yami. What's your name?"

"Nani?" The music was drowning out his voice now that he was talking lower. He leaned closer.

"My name is Yami. What's yours?"

"Miyu." He smiled sweetly.

"That's a pretty name. I saw you come in." Miyu made a face.

"Then you must have seen Seto on me. He's not my boyfriend just to let you know."

"I know. It rather entertaining watching you yell at him."

"Oh, well, I'm glad I entertained you this evening. May I ask why?"

"Because you're so kawaii." She just stared, a bit wide-eyed. She was beginning to believe in love at first sight. She blinked, looking at Yami's smiling face. She could tell that Tea and Yoko were staring but she didn't care.

"Arigato. You are, too." He smirked. 

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, rising from his seat.

"Hai, I'd love to." She took the hand he offered her and walked out on the dance floor. Seto was at a table in the corner of the room, sipping a soda. He soon spat it out upon seeing Miyu dancing with a boy. If it weren't for his height, Seto would have thought it was Yugi. Still, he was angry at the fact that the boy was dancing with her and that it wasn't him. He stood, making his way over.

"You're good," Yami said, twirling her. She smiled, facing him.

"Arigato. You are, too. I love to dance."

__

'Dancing,' Yami thought, trying to remember. "Have we met?"

"Iie. I defiantly would've remembered. But it seems as if we have." Yami nodded, indicating that he had the same feeling.

"Mind if I cut in?" Seto looked rather PO'd.

"Hai, I do mind."

"Oh, you must be Seto."

"You must be new."

"Seto, just because you own your own company doesn't mean that everyone knows you. I sure wish I didn't know you." Seto placed a hand over his heart.

"That hurts."

"Do I look like I care?" Seto shrugged. "So what's your problem anyway? We were dancing if you hadn't noticed."

"Oh, I noticed alright!"

"Are we jealous?" Miyu gave an evil grin.

"Of him?!" He looked down at the red eyed youth who was glaring up at him. 

"Look, we're not dating so you don't have watch me, thinking I'm cheating on you or something. Got it?" Seto and Yami continued to stare at each other. "Moshi, moshi," she called in a sing-song tone.

"You're not going to rid of me that easily."

"And you're not going to get me that easily." Yami decided to stop this. He reached over and took Miyu's wrist.

"Let's go. I don't want him to bother you."

"Fine with me." They walked off, leaving Seto to watch them depart. "Um, where are we going?"

"Outside. I need some fresh air. You don't mind, do you?" Miyu shook her head as he smiled at her. There was a gentle breeze and the stars were shining. Yami took a deep breath and stretched. "It's so stuffy in there." Miyu nodded, agreeing. He turned to her, a mysterious gleam in his eyes. He suddenly seemed dazed until Miyu spoke.

"Yami?"

"Huh? Oh, gomen. I must've spaced out there for a second, I guess. I swear I've met you before."  
"I would've remembered," she concluded, smiling. She then watched as his eyes shifted slightly and narrowed.

"Get lost." She turned to see Seto. 

"You are impossible!"

"So?" This time, Miyu grabbed Yami's wrist.

"Let's go back inside."

"Okay, sweetheart," Yami said, wrapping his arm around her waist, walking past a very angry Seto Kaiba. Miyu blinked for a second but then happily rested her head on Yami's shoulder. They continued into the crowd to lose themselves.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Well? Do you like? Please, feel free to use that nifty little button that helps open the review window and believe me when I say that I will greatly appreciate it. Arigato! ^_^

~Hotaru


	5. Bitten

A/N: Yeah! More!

Vampire Blood

Chapter 5

"So she's with a guy who looks like Yugi?" Joey asked. Tea and Yoko nodded. Joey popped open his soda, unsure of what else to do. As he took a sip Yoko startled him, almost causing him to choke.

"There they are!" Joey, now able to breath, glared at her. "Gomen."

"Hey, he does look like you, Yuge," Tristan said in disbelief.

"Tell me about it," Joey said. Yugi nodded, not sure of what he was looking at. The boy looked like an older version of himself. Needless to say, Yugi was a little spooked. "C'mon."

---

"Quick thinking. Though, I really liked it when you called me 'sweetheart'," Miyu said.

"Really?" Yami replied, hope in his voice. She nodded. "What about Miyu-chan?"

"That's okay, too." More would have been said but Joey's arm wrapped around her shoulders before either one knew it.

"Yo, Miyu, who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Yami."

"Hiya, I'm Joey." Yami nodded, barely hearing because of the blaring music which was giving him a headache. He turned to Miyu, his back to Joey. Staring into her eyes, his became completely red for a moment. She suddenly became a bit sleepy.

"You look tired. You should go home and get some rest. We'll meet again." He turned to Joey. "Could you bring her home. I don't think she's awake enough to get there by herself." Joey looked at her tired expression and nodded. 

"Nice to have met you, Joey," Yami said gently. "Ja ne." With that said, he turned and walked away, disappearing into the crowd.

"C'mon, Miyu." Joey pulled her arm. "I'll take you home." He lead her over to their table to tell the others where he was going. Mainly, so Tea wouldn't panic. "Hey, guys? Miyu is really tired. I'm gonna take her home. Is that okay?" He was really asking Tea.

"Sure, Joey. Unless you want one of us to take her instead so that you can hang with Tea," Yugi said, standing.

"I really wouldn't want you to go alone, Yuge."

"Then I'll go with him. Stay with Tea," Tristan offered.

"Okay, if you say so. I would like to stay with Tea," he said, sliding into a seat next to her. She giggled, blushing. 

"We'll be back," Yugi said. Tristan wrapped his arm around Miyu's shoulders, guiding her out into the night air. 

"So...uh... do you know where she lives?" 

"It's a good thing I came along," Yugi said, laughing. A dark figure followed, waiting for them to lead him to the poor girl's house and wondering why one of the boys looked like him. Shaking off his wonder, he continued to follow. The three arrived at the darken house. 

"Your dad's not home," Tristan asked, receiving a nod.

"I'll be fine. I'm tired so I'm just gonna go to bed," she reassured. Yugi opened the door with Miyu's key, holding it open for the other two. 

"Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, alright? We'll probably hang out at the park." Miyu nodded as Tristan spoke.

"She'll be fine. Ayasumi, Miyu," Yugi said, waiting for his friend to leave with him.

"Ayasumi, Miyu." She nodded and closed the door behind them. She then turned and climbed the stairs to her room. After changing into a small, silk nightgown, she sat on her bed still dazed. She seemed to be brought back into reality as she heard a sharp knock at the door. Blinking, she rose and made her way downstairs. Turning the knob, she cautiously opened the door to see Yami's sweet smiling face.

"Yami."

"How are you tonight, Miyu?"

"I just saw you, silly." She giggled, noticing he was eyeing her outfit.

"Can I come in?" She nodded, moving aside for him to walk in.

"How did you know where I lived," she asked, putting a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, I ...uh kinda followed you."

"Oh, so what brings you here?" She gave a confused look when he took her hand and lead her to the couch. She sat facing him, waiting. He closed his eyes. 

"Miyu, do you love me?" She blinked in surprise.

"Hai," she said, blushing. He placed his hand over hers.

"I want you to know that I feel the same." Noticing she was going to say something, he put a finger to her lips. "And if you want to be with me, I'll have to tell you something first."

"Nani?" Yami remained quiet for a moment, keeping his mouth closed. Then he showed her his teeth, revealing two small fangs.

"I'm a vampire." He gave her a pained look, expecting her to tell him to leave or call him a freak. She just stared. "Miyu?" She jerked as if coming back into reality.

"Vampire..." He nodded, hesitantly. Then to his shock, she embraced him. He stiffened, unsure of what to do. "Arigato. For telling me. Demo... I don't care."

"Nani?!" He pulled away a bit to look into her eyes.

"You said so yourself that you felt like you've met me before. I told you I felt the same. That's why I trust you." He smiled, sending chills down her spine.

__

'Well, I didn't expect this.' He leaned closer, "Well, since you're okay with this how would you like to become immortal?"

"You'd bite me?"

"That would have to happen. Hai." He noticed she was getting nervous. It was the first time he'd seen her like this and he didn't like it. He hugged her to make her feel better.

"Hai."

"Hai?" he blurted.

"I'll become a vampire." He blinked. This was going way too fast. He expected to have to wait a few days for her to think about it. He gave her a funny look, creasing his brow.

"Why?"

"Huh? Because I trust you." There was a slight pause until Miyu spoke again. "Um... by the way, are any of those 'vampire rumors' true?"

"Rumors?"

"You know, you can't be in sunlight, can be killed with a stake, no garlic, or you can't touch crucifixes." Yami leaned into the corner of the couch still facing her, arms crossed.

"Mostly. Everything but the one about garlic. However, I can go into sunlight now."

"Huh?"

"I used to have to wear sunglasses everywhere but now I had these contacts specially made to protect me from the sun's rays." He pointed to his eyes. 

"Are your eyes naturally red?"

"Hai." She mouthed an 'oh' while nodding.

"You make it sound like you're the only one."

"Because I am," came the quick reply.

"Gomen nasai."

"Iie. It's okay." Miyu bit her lower lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"So... how did this happen to you?"

"Long story. I'll tell you some other time. You'll have plenty of it," he said, leaning up. She gasped, causing him to pause.

"Is this going to hurt?" He sighed. She knew it was a stupid question but she felt she needed to ask to get herself to calm down.

"It'll all be over in a minute. By then you'll probably want to go to sleep. If you do, I'll tell you this now. Your senses are going to slowly get sharper and you're going to get stronger. I'll be watching over you, okay?"

"Okay." He pulled her closer and kissed her neck softly. She then gasped upon feeling a sharp pain. She couldn't even think straight after that. It felt as though he was sucking her soul right out of her. She fell into his arms as he pulled away. He then brought her upstairs and laid her in bed, kissing her forehead. He kissed her neck as he spoke,

"Ayasumi, sweet one. I'll be watching over you until I visit you again." That was the last thing Miyu heard before she blacked out and escaped to dreamland.

To Be Continued...

A/N: So? What do you think? Don't worry, there's more to come.

~Hotaru


	6. The Next Morning

Chapter 6! Yay! ...okay I'm done. In this chapter I do a lot of POV switching. I thought it would make more interesting (even though it already it). ^_^ Oh! And I'm going to be calling Joey 'Jou' also. I wanted to do it in the first place but I forgot until now. I like his Japanese name. Katsuya Jounouchi.

Hotaru: Yami, onegai?!

Yami: Iie.

Hotaru: Yami....

Yami: *stares*

Hotaru: Don't make me force you. *holds up a pen and paper*

Yami: *whining* Why me?

Hotaru: B/c you're so kawaii and aishiteru!

Yami: *sighing in defeat* Fine. Hotaru does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. She does own her own characters Miyu and her (Miyu's) foster father. ...Does he have a name? 

Hotaru: *giggles nervously* Iie, actually. Demo... I should give him one. I'm tired of writing 'her father'. *thinks for a second* I'll name him ...Kemuri.

Yami: Kemuri?

Hotaru: Hai. It means 'smoke'. 

Yami: Dare I ask why?

Hotaru: B/c he can't cook. He pretty much burns everything. Miyu never eats what he attempts to cook. 

Yami: I see.

Hotaru: Finish the disclaimer!

Yami: Okay! She owns her characters Kemuri, Miranda Ame and Miyu Subari *grins*. And Yoko Takeshi is Lucky Ruti's along with another character who will be making his appearance in an upcoming chapter.

Hotaru: Arigato, Yami-koi!

Yami: *mumbling* Like I had a choice...

Hotaru: *decides to ignore him this time* I'm backtracking the beginning of this chapter with a little of the last one just so you know. Now on with the fic!

__

Italics - 'thoughts'

Vampire Blood

~Chapter 6~

~ *Yami's POV* ~

I knew she was scared. I could see it in her eyes. I also saw trust. But why? That I didn't understand and at the same time, I did. There was something about her that triggered my memory. However, they wouldn't tell me.

I lean forward, lightly kissing her neck. She relaxed until I sank my fangs into her throat, drawing blood. I didn't drink much because I was going to have to do this again to complete the transformation. Next time, she would need my blood. She slumped against me as I pulled away, obviously tired. Picking her up I brought her to her room and as I laid her down I thought of taking her home with me. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the front door open and close. I'd forgotten about the father. Quickly, I placed a neck buckle on her nightstand and a pair of special contacts on her sink in the bathroom that connected to her bedroom. Then, after lightly kissing her forehead, I left.

Now don't you dare think that I turned into a bat and flew away. That is one of the stupidest things I've every heard. Besides that rumor with the garlic. Vampires, I think, if they were to turn into anything that it would be cats because you become more sleek and graceful. [1] But I don't 'change' into anything. As I quietly jump from rooftop to rooftop, I can't help but feel like I'm being watched. I stop on one of the roofs, enjoying the cool breeze for a moment. Shrugging off the weird feeling, I continue on my way.

-Next Morning

~ *Miyu's POV* ~

I groan a bit as I open my eyes, which were glued shut, and rub the sleep from them. I lean up only to shriek and cover my eyes. The blinds were open letting in the sun! _'I'm changing already!'_ Ignoring the burning feeling, I jump up and close the blinds. Squinting for a second, my eyes finally adjust to the dark.

"Itai," [2] I mumble, sitting on my bed. "Huh?" I pick up the buckle on my nightstand. Must be to cover my bite," I conclude. Upon remembering, I walk into my bathroom to look at it. I think of it as Yami's version of a 'love bite.'

"Miyu! Time to get up!" I growl. Even though it was the weekend Kemuri still wanted me up like it was school. Summer vacation ought to be fun. Rolling my eyes, my gaze lands on the pair of contact lens on my sink. "Miyu!" I jump.

"I'm up," I yell down. I swear, he does it just to spite me. After putting on the contacts (which took me awhile, mind you), I put on the neck buckle, a black T-shirt that says 'Bite Me', and a pair of blue jeans. "Ohayo,"[3] I yell as I race downstairs while putting on my buckle bracelets.

"Buckle fetish?" Kemuri asks, looking at me as I walk into the kitchen. Aside from the ones around my neck and wrists, I was wearing one around my waist (more for show ^_^) and later when I would leave I had a pair of black, short-cut boots that had buckles instead of laces. I nod to him, sitting down at the table. Noticing that he is cooking, I grin wickedly.

"So? what are you charring?"

"Funny," he answered flatly. I giggle, grabbing some cereal. Noticing that I wasn't going to be eating what he was cooking, he frowns slightly, turning back to the stove. "So, did you have fun last night?" I stop abruptly, now beginning to wonder if Yami left before he had seen him. To be sure about what he's talking about, I act clueless. [4]

"Huh?"

"At the dance?"

"Oh! It was okay." He turns to look at me, abandoning whatever was on the stove.

"You were home before me. Why?" I look up at him.

"I was tired so Yugi and Tristan brought me home. Speaking of which, I'm going to the park to meet them," I said as I put my stuff away. "Oh and you may want to take that off now," I add coolly.

"Hmm?" He turns toward the stove, "Ahhh!" Taking it off, he narrowed his eyes, a sweatdrop forming, and looks at me who has burst into a fit of laughter. "Miyu, that wasn't funny," he whines. Finally catching my breath, I look at him. 

"Oh don't worry. It was," I say as I put on my boots and leave. "Ja ne."

~ *Ryou's POV* ~

It's a beautiful day. The sun's out and there are no clouds in sight. Perfect day for the park, which was just where we were. Tristan, Yugi, the Kaiba brothers and I were all sitting on a blanket under a giant tree. Joey and Tea, however, were sitting together against the trunk of the tree by themselves. You're probably wondering why Seto is here. Well, just because he doesn't get along with Miyu and Jou-kun doesn't mean that the rest of us don't get along with him. He's really a nice person once you get to know him.

We all turn our attention to the two girls approaching. Upon seeing one of them, I turn beat red and I know it.

"Kon'nichiwa!"[5] they chorused. Miranda and Yoko walk up, Yoko sitting next to Mokuba and Miranda, of course, next to me. I smile at her, watching her blush just as bad as me. You see, Miranda was just as quiet and shy as I was. Reaching over, I move a white strand of her shoulder-length hair out of her face. I love her hair.

"Ohayo," I whisper gently. She blushed harder (as if its possible at this point) and hesitantly gives me a kiss on the cheek.

"Ohayo, Ryou - chan." I smile at the pet name. She looks up, noticing Tea and Joey. "What are they doing?"

"Reading a book Tea brought," I reply, shrugging slightly. "And staying away from Seto." She knew why already. I had explained the mishaps of Duelist Kingdom. Down to those mysterious people we saw and I swore that one looked just like me. [6] It was going to be a month in a week since we'd left. I shook my head, sighing. "I'm going to make them apologize to each other if its last thing I do. They can't be this way forever."

"Oh, yes they can," Yugi cut in.

"Jou-kun's stubborn," Tristan mumbled.

"Nii-san is too," Mokuba said with a sigh.

"Oh and it would be the last thing you do. They'd both probably kill you for tryin', ya know," Tristan added. I was about to say something but the words died on my tongue as Joey spoke up.

"What're you starin' at?!"

"Nothing," the elder Kaiba answered softly. Joey had a 'I-won-that-battle' look on his face. I sighed. "There's nothing to look at," Seto added coolly. Joey actually started growling at this point. He jumped up, about to pounce on him but I was up and in the way. He pinned me to the ground instead!

"Ryou?" I squirmed under his weight giving him a hurt look. "Ryou, whadda ya doin'?" He got off and helped me up.

"Saving Seto."

"Why?"

"Because--"

"Did I miss the fight already?"

"Miyu! Feeling better?"

"Hai! Arigato, Yugi-kun!" Yugi smiled. Jou crossed his arms.

"Still waitin' for an answer..." I jump at his words, a sweatdrop forming on the side of my head.

"Huh? Oh! Well, I... I just..."

"What happened?"

"Joey and Seto were fighting. Seto was supposedly staring at him and said that he was nothing so Joey went in for the kill. Then Ryou jumped in the way. This is pretty much where you came in," Tristan summarized. Everyone had sweatdrops.

"O-kay."

"You asked."

"Hai. And remind me not to again," Miyu sighed. Then she looked at me sweetly saying, "Ryou, you don't want to get yourself killed now, do you?" She giggles and tilts her head to the side.

"Iie," I mumble, dusting myself off. I could tell Jou-kun was still staring at me. Clearing my throat, I sit down next to Miranda again, hoping he would sit down himself. Sure enough, Joey gave up and placed himself next to Tea. [7]

~ *Miyu's POV* ~

Ryou sat down, trying not to look at Joey. I giggle as both sat down. 

"So are we just gonna hang here," Mokuba asked. 

"I guess," Yugi replied. Then, thanks to my new and improved hearing, I hear someone whisper ever so softly,

"Miyu...." I spun around as the others looked up at me strangely for they heard nothing. I couldn't help but smile at what I saw. It was Yami. He was by a tree, leaning against it. He was wearing a thin, long-sleeved black shirt and black leather pants with the occasional neck, wrist, and belt buckles. And, of course, a sexy smile.

"Yami!" I jogged over as he leaned up. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his around my tiny waist and nuzzled his face into my hair. I could hear Seto growling as well as Yami purring in my ear. It sounded so kawaii (Yami's purring, mind you).

"Sleep well? You went out like a light." I nod. "I see your hearing has improved greatly."

"Oh, but I would have heard your beautiful voice anyway, Yami-koi." [8] He smiles at my words. I pull away, taking his wrist. "Come on." I guide him over to the others to introduce him. "Minna-san, this is Yami. The guy I was with at the dance." They all introduce themselves one by one, save Seto.

"I'm Mokuba and this is my aniki, Seto." [9] Yami nodded, understanding why Seto wouldn't talk to him. Suddenly, Tea shrieked.

"J-J-Jou-kun! You're bleeding!" I froze.

"Geez, calm down there, Tea. It's just a paper cut... a nasty paper cut," Joey said, correcting himself. I may only be half a vampire but he was driving me crazy! I could feel my pulse quicken and it was harder to breath. My new instincts were strong. Feeling my craving for blood surface, I squeeze my eyes shut and try to block everything out. Yami must have noticed because I felt him draw me towards him, laying my head against his chest.

"Calm down," I heard him whisper softly.

"Miyu?" The others had noticed my strange behavior.

"Miyu? Daijobu?" Yoko asked. I peek open my eyes to look at her

"H-hai. I just hate paper cuts." Well, I wasn't lying. I do. Paper cuts are the nastiest cuts. It sends chills down my spine. Then, Yami took control.

"Miyu, I came to get you, remember?" I blink, looking into his beautiful crimson eyes, confusion clearly written on my face. "I had asked you if you would let me take you for lunch. Remember?" Realizing quickly that Yami was giving me a cover, I reply fast,

"Oh, yeah. I was so tired last night, I must've forgotten. Gomen nasai, Yami-koi." I suddenly feel Seto glare at me as the last few words leave my mouth. 

"It's okay, Miyu-koi. Shall we?"

"Gomen nasai, guys. I promised him," I mumble quickly, keeping my gaze away from Joey who had his index finger in his mouth to stop the bleeding. They nod, understanding and for my sake we leave quickly. "Arigato, Yami. That feeling. It was so strong."

"I know."

~ *Yami's POV* ~

Miyu smiled at me sweetly. Ra, those eyes. Like blue sapphires sparkling in the moonlight. I sigh a bit. Suddenly, I take her hand. She looks up at me, confusion shining clear through those beautiful crystals.

"I said I was taking you to lunch, didn't I?"

"H-hai," she mumbles, blushing. Apparently she liked me holding her hand. If you think her face is red now, she becomes a tomato when I pull her closer. Loving my arms around her, she leans her head on my chest, sighing contently.

"Hmmm.... Oh! Miyu?"

"Hmm?"

"I remember who you are to me." She pulls back a bit but is still in my embrace. "Do you remember anything about Ancient Egypt?" We started walking as she begins to think. Then, to my surprise, she nods.

"I had a dream about something like that two nights ago. The night before the dance."

"Do you remember anything about it?"

"Hai." We enter a diner and get a table for two in the far corner. Sitting down across from her, she continues, "In it, I was dancing and I saw you. Then there is a flash and we're in the garden and well..."

"Miyu?" I give her a worried look, waiting for her to finish.

"...We were kissing," she said softly, turning an interesting shade of red. A wicked smirk tugs at my lips.

"Dreams can come true, you know." She giggles. Music to my ears. "So? That's it?"

"Well, the rest is a blur really. Except..." I look up at her.

"Except what?"

"Evening folks. I'm Lily and I'll be your waitress." We looked up at the middle-aged blonde, trying to understand her and her poor Japanese. She looked to be in her mid-twenties, had blonde hair up in a bun, hazel eyes, way too much make-up, and a name tag that clearly said 'Nicky' on it. Apparently she didn't like her name. "So. Can I get you anything?" I flinch. Her voice was like someone scratching on chalkboard.

"Uh... just a glass of water for now," Miyu said, her beautiful voice soothing my ears. Clearly, she did not like this woman. Neither did I. She was scary in her own way. I just shake my head and watch her leave. I turn my attention back to my koi.

"Miyu?"

"Huh?"

"Except what? You were just saying something before. About your dream."

"Well, I don't know why. I mean, in my dream I was in Ancient Egypt but I saw Ryou. Well, I thought I saw Ryou. He looked meaner though."

"Your white-haired friend." She nods, creasing her brow in thought. "I remember you from Egypt as well. You were a slave. One of the Pharaoh's best entertainers."

"Me? Then how come I saw you?"

"I used to be the prince of Egypt. I never wanted to remember. That's why I couldn't."

"Here ya go, dear," 'Lily' handed Miyu a glass of water who nodded a thank you. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Iie, arigato. That's all for now," I say, hoping she'll just leave. Sighing, I look away and at Miyu again.

"She's scary," Miyu spat bitterly. I chuckle softly. "So...."

"Hmm?"

"When will my transformation be complete?"

"In three days there is going to be a full moon. That night we must share each other's blood." I frown, knowing she's scared again. But I know its not me she's afraid of, it's the blood part. I sigh yet again. Then a groan escapes my lips as 'Lily' comes over again. I lean on my elbows, my head in my hands.

"So? Are we ready to order?" I look up and growl, drawing her attention towards me. However, she chooses to ignore me as she pulls out a little notebook to write down our order. Sighing in defeat, I look at the menu.

"A strawberry shake," I say softly. I'm this close to killing this woman. I had told her to leave us alone just two minutes ago.

"I'll have one too," Miyu says. Clearly, she was as angry as I was.

"Two strawberry milkshakes. Anything else?"

"Iie," Miyu cut in. With that, she took the menus from each of us. As she walked away I called after her,

"Arigato, Nicky." She turned and glared at me. Then, stomped off.

"Wow. Someone's mad."

"Now who could be mad at me," I say, acting innocent. Miyu leaned over the table and kissed my lips softly.

"Not me."

"That's good to know." She smiles. "Well, now that _Nicky _is gone."

"Thank heaven she is." I laugh lightly.

"So? What do you want to do today. When I saw you with your friends I didn't think I would get to hang out with you. You aren't going back, are you?"

"Iie. I can see them any day."

"You know, I'll never understand you."  
"Nani?"  
"You just met me, last night mind you, and now you willingly want to spend all eternity with me. I must be dreaming, but I don't ever want to wake up." Miyu smirks, reaching over and pinching my cheek. As she pulls away, my hand covers where she pinched me. "Itai. What was that for?"

"I guess you're not dreaming." She smiles at me innocently. I continue to rub my cheek as a waiter comes over with our shakes. "I guess you upset her, Yami." I scoff and take a sip, thanking the waiter as he leaves.

"She deserved it. She was annoying. That's no way to get any business around here." She shook her head, sighing. I couldn't help but feel like someone was glaring at me but I ignore it. 

"Whatever, Yami-koi." We finished our drinks in silence. Then, leaving a buck for a tip, we left. "So? Now what?" I shrug slightly, walking down an alleyway just behind the diner.

"I could always show you my place."

"That would be great!" I sweatdrop a little. Apparently the sugar had gotten to her already. But also, I can't help but laugh. 

I stop abruptly as I see a man up ahead, immediately recognizing him. It was the waiter who brought our drinks. 

"So, you think you can make fun of my sister and get away with it?" I blink. All I had done was call her by her real name. Seeing a pointless fight in the process, I turn Miyu and myself around and walk away. "Hey! What are you scared?!" His Japanese was as bad as his sister's.

"Iie. I just see this as a waste of my time," I call back. Well, it was. He runs over, getting in our way again. Miyu looks at me, waiting for me to do something. "I'm going to ask you once and only once. Leave while you can."

"Not until you apologize to my sis." Before he could blink, I had slammed him against the wall hard holding him by his throat. I heard Miyu gasp from behind me, startled as to how fast I moved.

"Well," I started, directing myself towards the man in my grip, "when I do something insulting, I'll apologize, but for now you had better leave." I drop him, watching him trip over stuff as he ran off. I turn to see Miyu staring at me wide eyed. "Gomen. I scared you, didn't I?"

"I-iie. Just surprised me." I take her hand in mine, looking deep into those blue eyes.

"Shall we?" She smiles, nodding. We decided to walk in the open so we went towards the street, hand in hand. 

TBC...

Jou: *looking down, giving a whistle* That's a lota notes.

Ryou: It only seems like a lot of notes to you because you never take any. You're always sleeping in class.

Jou: Urusai.

Ryou: *chibi style* That, by the way, means 'shut up'

Jou: *sighs* (Hotaru: Ryou is so kawaii!!!! Love ya to bits!)

Notes:

1. That's more of my own personal opinion on that subject

2. means 'Ow!'

3. means 'Good Morning'

4. Personally, I like to act clueless sometimes. It's fun. ^_^

5. can mean 'Hello' or 'Good Afternoon'

6. That's suppose to be Yami Bakura who I'm calling Bakura. There are no light or dark sides in this. None of the yamis know the hikaris. And vice versa.

7. I don't really like pairing Joey with Tea. I don't like Tea that much (Tea fans, don't hurt me). I'm going to have him break up with her soon and she'll go to New York.

8. Koi means 'love' 

9. Aniki means 'big brother' and nii-san means just 'brother'

Phew! Another chapter done. Anything you want to say to me, you can e-mail me at hotmail. Just check my bio for the e-mail name ^_^. Love Struck Artist, I'm still waiting to hear from you. And Raine Hitomi, love ya! *V-sign* 

*Points down* Pretty button. Use the button. ...I'm okay. Anyway, I would really love to hear what you think and if you have any ideas, they are welcome. 

Ja ne,

Hotaru Sasaki


End file.
